


Overcharged

by Fulcrumisthebomb



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: First Kisses, M/M, Massive fluff, drunk robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fulcrumisthebomb/pseuds/Fulcrumisthebomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skids is massively overcharged and has an announcement for Swerve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overcharged

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grimcognito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimcognito/gifts), [TekkaChama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TekkaChama/gifts).



> Celebrate Thanksgiving with overindulging cutie robots :)

"Swerve, Swerve. Swerve! SWERVE!"

"Primus, _what?!_ " Even over the cacophony of the bar, Skids' voice was easily identifiable. Swerve scowled- or at least tried to look stern- as he wandered back down to where Skids was slumped onto the counter, optics dim and a brilliant grin lighting his face. Skids reeked of engex, though that could be because he'd sloshed his last two refills on himself.

"No more," Swerve said quickly, and this time he was certain he managed a frown. It was hard to not grin at the sight of an overcharged Skids; somehow the tall bot was stupidly cute blitzed out of his processors. "You've had 24 of those, Skids, a new record- _Ahh!_ "

Swerve yelped as large hands lifted him from behind the bar, settling him on the counter and well inside Skids' embrace. A warm helm pushed into his, large fingers curling into the gaps in his armour.

"Imma genius," Skids mumbled with a wide grin.

"Uhm. Yeah?" Swerve squirmed, but he was completely trapped. Not that that was a terrible position to be in, and he'd fantasized about it often enough... Okay, now his frame was heating up. "Skids, lemme go-,"

"No, lissen," Skids muttered, pulling back to stare at him. "Imma genius, but I can't say what I wanna say. S'like I lookit you an' my head goes... goes blank."

"I get that a lot," Swerve grumbled, trying and failing to push away the wandering hands. By now a few mechs were taking interest in them, throwing a few whistles their way. Damn Whirl. "Skids, you're _really_ overcharged. Let me down."

"No, or I can't say it," Skids replied firmly.

Swerve sighed, then straightened with a half-moan as one of Skids' fingers found a sensitive bundle of wires in his back. He was being felt up in his own bar and he couldn't even _enjoy_ it cause Skids was wasted! "Sk-Skids! Primus, just- Just let me down and I'll take you back to our habsuite, o-okay?"

Skids nuzzled his face, venting softly into an audial. "I dun wanna. I dun wanna keep starin' at you when you're talkin' or rechargin' and feel like- like I'm so stupid."

Swerve froze. "What?"

With a low hum, Skids scooted Swerve closer and pressed their chassis together. "I've done all these things, been so brave, but can't tell you I want you. M'so scared. Scared how much I want you. Had to- Had to get smashed to say it."

Hope, bright and sharp and painful, lit Swerve's spark. He surged upward, wrapping his arms as far as he could reach around the thick neck. "Skids, I've wanted you too, but youre really _really_ overcharged. Let's- Let's talk about it tomorrow, okay?"

The relieved smile that spread across Skids' face sent a thrill of pleasure through the minibot. "Yeah. Yeah, okay. Promise?"

"You couldn't stop me from talking about it," Swerve grinned back, tugging Skids down to press a messy kiss to those well-sculpted lips. 

After all, the bar was chanting _'Kiss! Kiss!'_ by now, and Swerve didn't want to _disappoint_ them.


End file.
